A network, such as a corporate intranet, a local area network (LAN), or a wide area network (WAN), may be a collection of network resources. Network resources may include database servers, hosts, switches, routers, firewalls, and so forth. Multiple users may access and use the network resources. A network management system may be used to balance an allocation of the network resources across the multiple users.